hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Corey
Women are like Zebras; beautiful, insecure creatures with nothing to say. --Unknown Sage Corey is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and is the first playable member of the Fans. Background Corey, like all the fans, is prior military and was stationed in Hawaii during the 1985 conflict there. She is shown eating pizza with her friends in the tiki bar in the intro to Ambush. Corey wears a 1989 Miami Dolphins Varsity jacket (compared to Jacket's possible high school varsity jacket). She also is the first one to grab a Richard mask during Mark's hallucination in the intro for Death Wish. Although this could easily just be a coincidence. Corey is heavily implied to be the one who invited the "morons" to the Halloween party in the introduction to Down Under: after Tony and Ash express contempt for the party, it immediately gives her ellipses. The date is Halloween and her Varsity Jacket conveys a particular interest in costuming. Corey, along with Mark, is shown to have at least mild reservations toward the killings in frequent awkward silences and redirection: Corey to careful planning and Mark to pizza eating. Her subsequent lines include "Are we actually going to do this? ..." (the awkward pause is continued by Mark and broken by Ash's "YEAH, LET'S DO IT!") and "We can't just go around killing random people, can we?..." This establishes some kind of reluctance in the actual commission of violence as distinct from simply dressing like Jacket. Her subtle attempts to sway the group are no match for the other Fans' genuine enthusiasm for violence, and her half-voiced sentiments are almost without exception ignored. Corey's first available mission is also the first Fan mission, Down Under, likely because she more than any other Fan had yet to prove committed to the vigilante cause. After this mission, Corey starts the van for Moving Up, implying she holds off and let's the newly unlocked Tony have his chance. Corey strikes multiple killing blows on the Henchman. Coupled with her passive attitude up to this point, this can either be read as a newfound acceptance of the violence or a panicked, clumsy implementation of it as she tries to end his pain. Prior to storming a tall building full of Russian mobsters ("Death Wish"), Corey insists on a two-hour stakeout of the place, further indicating a focus on planning and floor design and hope for safety instead of the actual violence itself. The Fans attack different floors with the goal of reaching the roof. The Fans had planned to keep in contact through walkie-talkie, however their scheme goes awry. Corey is the second of the Fans to clear her floor. After each playable Fan clears their floor, Corey is fatally wounded by The Son (a bullet wound to the stomach) and is found later by Detective Pardo, while Tony is next to her, a blood trail and Zebra mask to the room perhaps indicating he dragged her in there. Playstyle She is extremely agile and has the ability to combat dodge. This allows her to roll and dive, similar to The Son's technique Bodyguard, becoming temporally invulnerable while rolling under gunfire, avoiding melee attacks and knocking enemies back when entering a room. Unlike The Son, however, she doesn't start with a katana at the beginning of each level she is playable in. While rolling, she cannot attack, but can do so immediately out of the roll. There is a short delay after the roll has finished in which she cannot roll again, meaning that she cannot constantly repeat this move to achieve a continuous state of invulnerability. Combat dodge aside, her playstyle is similar to that of Jacket's default playstyle (when he is wearing the Richard mask). Her dodge roll was originally coupled with the ability to pick multiple entrances to levels and enter rooms through windows. This feature was scrapped for the final game, but the fact that it existed could be an extension of her general prudence and insistence on carefully laid out plans (demonstrated in Deathwish's intro). This ability is actually still in the game, albeit only in the Son's hallucinations in Apocalypse, where she uses it to attack the Son from various directions. Trivia * Corey has been confirmed as being female by Dennis, responding to an inquiry on the character's clothing.Corey & Alex both confirmed female by Dennis Wedin http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/Grayhound5493/media/Corey2_zpsfe4f9bf5.jpg.html ** In this case, this makes Corey and Alex the first and second, respectively, playable female characters in the Hotline Miami series. * Corey may be left handed, mixed-handed or ambidextrous. Upon starting a level, most of the time Corey be dominant with her left hand, while sometimes upon starting a level she will use her right hand instead, it is unknown if this is a glitch or is extra proof for her being ambidextrous, not left handed. * She is depicted in comic #4 '''Send a message '''differently; wearing black low Converses, saffron pants, no knee protectors and a different Miami Dolphins jacket to that worn in-game. ** She is also shown to own a Katana in the comic. However it is not seen after, possibly meaning that it got damaged, stolen or lost. It also could have been removed from the game most likely for balancing purposes, most especially since her and the rest of the fans are playable rather early in the game. *** It is most likely due to some non-canonical elements in the comics, that the Katana is also considered to be non-canon in the Game Universe. * Unlike most Animal Mask users in Hotline Miami, Corey only uses a facial, most likely plastic animal mask, rather than the full (presumebly) latex mask other use (Tony, Jacket etc) ** This, her lack of wearing a shirt under her jacket, her stocky or 'full figured' built (common in poor people who can only afford 'junk food') and her messy hair, suggests Corey is of an extremely low economic status. References Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 bosses Category:Boss